


Химеризация

by Malahite



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Body Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malahite/pseuds/Malahite
Summary: «Чтобы сейчас ни случилось — случится с нами обоими». Обещание разделённой судьбы было угрозой Эзре Бриджеру, но «Химера» услышала эти слова и поняла их по-своему.





	Химеризация

«Чтобы сейчас ни случилось — случится с нами обоими».

Слова, сказанные во время противостояния на Лотале, были не совсем верны. Не только из-за того, что последствия прыжка в гиперпространство в повреждённом, частично разгерметизированном корабле ощутили не только Траун и Бриджер, но и все оставшиеся на «Химере» члены экипажа. Судьба в какой-то момент действительно стала общей, но немного по-другому, чем думал Траун.  
Он никогда не интересовался, почему среди всех звёздных разрушителей, сошедших с верфей Куата, именно его корабль был назван «Химерой», простое совпадение или именно этот образец действительно был не совсем механическим. Но ещё на Лотале, когда пургилы раздирали обшивку, Траун почувствовал, как содрогается громадина звёздного разрушителя, и в этой дрожи было слишком много от агонии живого существа. Обещание разделённой судьбы было угрозой Эзре Бриджеру, но «Химера» услышала эти слова и поняла их по-своему.

***

Последним, что слышали его уши, были мучительные, полные боли крики пургилов. Потом корабль вышел из гиперпространства, из-за разбитого корпуса воздух стал утекать. Искусственная гравитация ещё действовала, но удержать атмосферу она не могла. Вакуум погасил все звуки, а следом пришла боль.  
Траун пытался кричать и не слышал своего крика. Иррациональная тишина делала пытку ещё более страшной. Остатки воздуха разорвали лёгкие, затем вскипела кровь, и по всему телу стали разрываться сосуды. Глаза были закрыты, и он пропустил тот момент, когда тишина слилась с темнотой, просто прижатые к лицу ладони ощутили кроме льющейся изо рта и носа крови, и густую слизь, бывшую раньше глазными яблоками, и пальцы ткнулись в пустые глазницы.  
Слепой, глухой и раздираемый болью, Траун корчился на полу, из сознания исчезли все мысли, осталось только желание смерти. Но смерть не торопилась. Среди боли, темноты и крови созидалось что-то новое, но определённо живое.  
Что-то тонкое прикасалось к его телу, но за общей болью эти прикосновения были почти незаметны. Проникновение под кожу тоже казалось незначительным, но чем дольше это длилось, тем больше прояснялось затуманенное болью сознание. Постепенно стали возвращаться чувства и поступать информация из внешнего мира.  
Сначала Траун почувствовал вибрацию и удивился способности воспринимать что-то ещё, кроме боли. Потом он осознал, что не просто ощущает движение корабля через прикосновение, а словно является его частью. Следом появились звуки. Громкость постепенно нарастала и становилась более отчетливой — он мог слышать и сирену тревоги, и скрежет порванной обшивки корабля, и звук двигателей, и в тоже время улавливал тихое гудение приборов и даже легкий треск электрических разрядов повреждённой проводки.  
А затем Траун стал видеть. Он увидел весь корабль сразу — задраенные аварийными переборками неповреждённые отсеки, где ещё остался живой экипаж, зияющие пустотой раны нижних уровней, тела тех, кому не повезло так же, как и ему, машинное отделение, свой кабинет, какие-то хозяйственные помещения, о которых он даже не знал раньше. И в конце концов разрушенный мостик и своё тело.  
Испытывать боль, ощущать себя и одновременно видеть со стороны было настолько странно, что он почти не удивился. Да и воспринимать это тело как своё было сложно, слишком странно оно выглядело — в изорванной, пропитанной кровью форме, оплетённое непонятно откуда взявшимися проводами.  
Траун постарался пошевелить рукой, и ему это удалось. Медленно, стараясь освоиться с новым зрением и новыми ощущениями, он перевернулся и сел, опираясь спиной о стену. Он по-прежнему не мог дышать, тело по-прежнему разрывала на части страшная боль, но и смерть не наступала, потому что умереть он тоже не мог. Он теперь не был ограничен прежним существом. Он чувствовал и новую часть себя, огромный звёздный разрушитель. Механическое тело тоже билось в агонии, перерождаясь и впервые почувствовав боль биологического существа.

Каким-то образом Траун сливался с «Химерой».

Используя новые органы зрения, камеры видеонаблюдения, он попытался оглядеться. Сначала внимательно исследовал прежнее тело. Провода, вывалившиеся из сломанных панелей, действительно теперь уходили под кожу, соединяясь, по-видимому, с нервной и кровеносной системами.  
Траун перевёл взгляд на лужу собственной крови — она исчезала, буквально впитываясь в палубу. От этого Трауну становилось легче, словно её пил не корабль, а он сам, возвращая в собственные вены, в прежнее тело. Хотя, наверное, так оно и было — в пустотелых оплётках проводов теперь текла кровь. Через провода же поступал и необходимый биологическому телу кислород из ещё оставшихся запасов корабля. Сосредоточившись на внутренних ощущениях (не только своего старого, но и своего нового тела), он почувствовал, как подобные процессы происходят во всех отсеках, где были погибшие, и даже снаружи: не имея возможности отбиться от атаковавших её пургилов, «Химера» стала их поглощать, встраивая их тела в свой корпус. Следом в ход пошли и тела тех, кто погиб при атаке повстанцев или из-за разгерметизации корабля. Корабль обзаводился новыми частями — щупальца пургилов постепенно врастали в обшивку, заполняя пробоины, их кровь, как и кровь бывших членов экипажа, устремилась в подходящие трубки и каналы, дополняя новую форму жизни. Но этого было мало.  
Траун снова огляделся. Тело Бриджера лежало у стены. Его кровь так же впитывалась в палубу, но ощущалась она по-другому. Способность ощущать силу могла помочь поддерживать жизнь в новом организме, чем больше сможет он забрать...

«Нужно забрать всё».

Подчиняясь мысленной команде, провода устремились к телу джедая, проникая в него. Они не ограничились только кровью: отрывали полоски кожи, разрывали мышцы и внутренности, ломали на мелкие куски кости. Вскоре от тела не осталось ничего, кроме обрывков одежды, всё было переработано и встроено в организм. Создание новой формы жизни подходило к концу.  
В той части сознания, которая хранила отпечаток прежней личности гранд-адмирала Трауна, мелькнула мысль о том, что сидеть на полу у стены не очень эстетично. Надо дойти до кабинета и закончить трансформацию там. Передвигаться по кораблю больше не будет необходимости — корабль теперь стал его частью.  
Собрав последние остатки воли, неимоверными усилиями Траун заставил себя сначала подняться на четвереньки, а потом встать на ноги. Паутина проводов по-прежнему тянулась за ним, то отступая, давая возможность сделать шаг, то снова опутывая тело.  
Кабинет не был затронут разрушениями, там даже остался воздух, но в нём уже не было такой острой необходимости, поэтому Траун отдал команду перенаправить его в другие отсеки, туда, где остались выжившие.  
Траун сел в своё кресло, и провода, получив свободу действия, стали заполнять его тело. Сам он не осознавал и не контролировал этот процесс, полностью доверившись той части своего «Я», которая раньше была «Химерой». В конце концов, именно она спасла ему жизнь.  
Электроника и механические детали проникли во все части тела, оплетая кости, заполняя пустоты. Сознание постепенно сливалось с бортовым компьютером, и способности мышления повышались. Боль отступала, но Траун всё же отправил команды медицинским дроидам сделать анализ новой крови, наполнявшей тело корабля, и при необходимости пустить в кровеносную систему антибиотики и бакту.  
Затем последовала диагностика систем. Корабль залатал основные пробоины, но ремонт всё же требовался. Гипердрайв был исправен, хотя впоследствии его вполне могли заменить новообретённые щупальца пургилов. Впрочем, «Химера» пока не разобралась, как с ними управляться, эту задачу можно было поставить в очередь и вернуться к ней после. Пока же следовало дать команды оставшимся в живых членам экипажа, определить точное местонахождение и связаться с остальной эскадрой.  
Занимаясь этим, Траун попутно осмотрел своё старое тело. Прежняя личность пришла бы в ужас от его внешнего вида: обрывки окровавленной одежды, покрытая ранами кожа, провода, пронзающие плоть в самых неожиданных местах, глазницы, теперь заполненные небольшими объективами, которые светились красными огоньками, напоминая его прежние глаза. Новая часть сознания сочла облик вполне привлекательным и в чем-то даже стильным.  
В очередь задач отправились и переработка некоторых нервных узлов, медицинские манипуляции с ненужными теперь органами, создание новой военной формы, подходящей изменённому телу, и даже гигиенические процедуры. В конце концов, рождение новой жизнь всегда сопровождалось кровью и грязью.

Эта мысль показалась забавной. Так и не приведя себя в порядок, с усмешкой на все ещё покрытых кровью губах, Траун ответил на входящий вызов другого корабля.


End file.
